Walking Away
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia and Fitz have been " Friends with benefits" for a year. During the year Olivia fells in love with Fitz. There's only one problem Fitz doesn't do commitment or love. Will Fitz let the woman he loves, but won't admit to walk away for fight for her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or a story. Review and help me decide.

Fitz got off of Olivia as they finished making love. He layed on his back and took Olivia into his arms. They weren't in a relationship because Fitz doesn't do commitment after his mother cheated on his father. After that Fitz never believed in commencement. Olivia and him have been basically friends with benefits. Olivia is so in love with Fitz, and so is he but Fitz just brushes it off.

"Fitz….."

" Yes, Livvie….."

" I think I am falling in lo…." Fitz cut Olivia off before she can finish that sentence.

" Livvie, don't! You know I don't believe in love or commitment!" Fitz got up and started to look for his clothe. Every Time Olivia brings up them possibly in a relationship, Fitz gets all cold and gets up to leave.

" Fitz, don't go…" Olivia sighed while getting up as well.

" You know what my childhood was like Livvie, I would make a horrible boyfriend. Also this way, you can see who ever you want and I can too. It's a win-win Liv."

" Fitz, what if I don't want to see anyone but you? Fitz I lo…."

" DO. NOT. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE!" Fitz yelled. Olivia sighed and looked down. It wasn't that Fitz was a bad person, but he was never taught how to love or be loved by someone.

" I obviously don't want to be here right now….So I'm going to leave. I'll see you at work tomorrow okay?" At this point Olivia just gave up and nodded. They were the top lawyers at their law firm and one day they were working on a case together, and next thing you know they are friends with benefits. Olivia hoped that Fitz would want to be in a relationship by now, but clearly she was mistaken. It hurt a lot when the person you love doesn't want to be loved.

Meanwhile in Fitz penthouse he was in dismay. Olivia deserved the best, but he just wasn't the person she should be with. Fitz was a player and he knew it, but ever since Olivia and him started hooking up he stopped that. There was no way in hell he could be in a relationship, men like Fitz weren't built to have a wife or family, they were loners. He doesn't like what Olivia is doing to his heart though, she was such an amazing person and he knew that he was in love with her too but too stubborn to believe it.

The next morning Olivia was so caught up on what is happening with Fitz and her that she could barely wake up for work. When she got into the office, there was Quinn her PA and Abby standing by her office.

" You look like shit!" Abby commented.

" Hi, hello, how are you Abby!" Olivia replied in a sarcastic tone.

" Let me guess Fitz!" Abby said with distaste. Abby was so fed with with Fitz being selfish and causing Olivia to be in pain.

In her opinion Olivia needed to DROP this asshole and move on. Abby was so done seeing her best friends in quarrel because of her feelings for a man who doesn't do commitment. "Honestly does he not realize that Olivia can have any guy she want? Hell, Will has been in love with Fitz since the day she walked into this firm. But Abby knew Olivia's heart only belonged to one person.

" What happened this time Liv?" Abby asked in a concerned voice. We had an amazing night, he came over with Chinese, and we had a lot of fun. After hours of mind blowing sex, I brought up the idea of us being in a committed relationship again. He basically went from happy to cold within seconds. Like he always does. I just don't know what to do at this point. I can't do the just sex thing anymore Abby, I love him….." Olivia exclaimed.

" Liv, when I tell you this I need you to listen carefully. I know you love thee man, but you need to hear this. Men like Fitz can't do relationships, but they realize that once they lose the one they love that they can commit, but then it's too late. Liv, you deserve someone who wants to be with you no matter what, show you off in public, and love you so much they will do anything for you.

No man should make you cry or sad tears on purpose. He doesn't deserve you. Maybe it's time to let go, you can't help a person who doesn't want to be helped….." Abby gave Olivia a sympathetic look.

" I know I deserve better, but he's been through so much that…."

" No, Liv when you love someone you become unselfish, but that's not what Fitz is doing. He's only taking his feelings into consideration, not yours!"

" Maybe I should just give up…." Olivia spoke softly.

" I can't tell you what to do, but before I leave I will tell you this. You can't fight for someone, who doesn't want to be fought for….." With that being said Abby left Olivia's office. A week after that talk she had with Abby, Olivia was really distrot. She didn't know what to do. She and Fitz had literally been together every day of the week. But Abby does have a point to what she was saying. Sitting on her couch on a Sunday night, Olivia decided to give Fitz a call.

Within one ring Fitz picked up.

" Livvie?"

" Hey, Fitz can you come over….?"

" Sure, what's the batter you sound kinda off….?" Fitz asked in a concerned voice.

" I don't know yet, could you please come over as soon as you can?" Olivia asked on the verge of tears.

" Yeah, sure I'll be there soon!" Fitz responded instantly not liking the sound of Olivia's voice. Twenty minutes later Fitz arrived at Olivia's apartment with pizza and wings. He knew they were her favorite when she was feeling down. He rang the doorbell and when Olivia opened the door he could see that she was crying.

" Livvie, what's the matter..?" Fitz asked really concerned now. Olivia took Fitz's hand and led him to the couch.

Once he set the pizza down, and sat next to Olivia she began.

" Fitz….I can't do this anymore….."

" What do you mean…?" Fitz asked nervously, but he knew what she meant.

" This, what we are doing….I am in love with you and want to be with you, but you can do the same thing for me Fitz…."

" Livvie, you and I both know when we both agreed to this it was no strings attached….."

" I thought I could, but I have fallen in love with you Fitzgerald Thomas the Third…."

" Please don't Livvie…."

" Why is it so hard for you to love and want me back!" Olivia yelled.

" I was never taught how to, and I don't plan on learning Livvie, not even for you…."

" Wow….You just helped me make up my mind…..I can't do this with you, I can't associate myself with you, or anything else."

" Livvie, I still want to be friends…." Fitz pleaded.

" No, Fitz I have to get over you so friendship is definitely out of the picture!"

" Livvie, don't do this. We can stop having sex if you want, but not friendship…."

" I'm sorry Fitz, I can't make you change your ways for me and I deserve a person who wants to be with me and isn't afraid to love me….."

" Livvie, I'll do anything to maintain our friendship, please…."

" No, Fitz I can fight for someone who doesn't want to be fought for….Please leave…."

" One minute?" Fitz asked knowing that this might be the last time he will ever hold the woman he loves but afraid to act on it.

" One minute…." Olivia responded with a sad smile.

Olivia snugged next to Fitz, while he wrapped his arms protectively around Olivia and thought back on the amazing times they had. Olivia heart on the other hands was shattering on the other hand. He didn't even put up a fight for her, and that's how she knew letting go was the best option. After their minute was up Olivia wiped her tears and stood up with Fitz. She helped Fitz put his coat on and he smiled at her.

" Goodbye Livvie….."

" Goodbye Mr. Grant…." Fitz turned and left quickly before he started to tear up in front of Olivia. When Olivia heard the door close and sank to the floor and sobbed like she had never before.

When Olivia called Abby crying she knew Olivia had let Fitz go and instantly drove over to her apartment. While on the other hand Abby's husband Steven, who was Fitz's best friend decided he needed to knock some sense into Fitz. Steven knew if Fitz let Olivia go easily, he will regret it the rest of his life. Arriving at Fitz's penthouse, Steven stormed in piss as hell.

" WHAT THE HELL FITZGERALD!?" His accent gets really thick when he's angry.

" WHAT STEVEN?"

" YOU BLOKE! YOU LET HER GO JUST LIKE THAT?"

" IT WASN'T MY IDEA! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ENDED IT NOT ME!" Fitz yelled back. He was feeling really shitty and didn't need Steven yelling at him.

" Look mate, I know you love her! FIGHT FOR HER! CUT THIS BULLSHIT OF YOU CAN'T COMMIT! YOU CAN YOU ARE JUST TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO DO SO!"

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M NOT GOOD FOR HER! DAMAGED GOODS!"

" So you by yourself decided what was good for her? That poor girl is lying on the floor sobbing her eyes out because of how much letting you go hurt her! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN YOUR EYES MATE?"

" NEVER BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO! SHE MADE HER DECISION AND LET IT BE!" Fitz punched Steven. Steven got up and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

" One day you are going to wake up Fitzgerald, and realized that she was the one that got away…..When you want her back it's going to be too little too late…..And when that day comes you just remember this! Women like Olivia and Abby are a rare breed, when they love they love deeply, when they forget they forget deeply. Fight for her before it's too late….."

A/N: What do you guys think? Do you want another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, guys thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! It is one of an author's joy to read such amazing reviews! I'd like to apologize my computer, who it's a Mac is a worthless piece of trash lol. Apparently the spell check does not work, so bare with me until I get a new Mac!

" How can I be so stupid….?" Olivia asked Abby as they sat down on her couch. After getting a phone call from a crying Olivia, Abby rushed to Olivia's apartment and immediately comforted her.

" You're not stupid Liv, you fell in love and you can't choose who you fall in love with….Look at Steven and I for an instance, when we first met we hated each other. Now look at us!"

" When I first met Fitz, it was like a feeling I've never felt before. I knew I wanted this man in my life. Later I realized that he was not ready for a relationship, but I still went along with it, thinking I can shake him off of my system." Olivia chuckles. " I guess the joke's on me huh…?" With that Olivia started to tear up. Abby immediately took Olivia into her arms. There Olivia cried like she never did before. Having to let go of someone you love hurts a lot. About a half hour later Steven came with Abby's clothes because it was clear that she would be spending the night at Olivia's house.

Since it was late Steven decided to spend the night there as well.

" HONEY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Abby yelled in horror. Steven's lip was swollen like a big grape got stuck under his lip, and basically the right side of his face was swollen. Steven gave her the " I'll tell you later look and went to kiss Abby, and hig Olivia. These two and one other, who Olivia doesn't want to talk about, were the people who have been there for the most. Abby helped Olivia into bed and tucked her in, earning a chuckle from Olivia.

The next morning Olivia called off and so did Abby. Abby was like a sister to Olivia, after her father disowned her Abby became her family. Eli had wanted Olivia to go into Politics like himself, but Olivia wanted nothing to do with politics. When she was younger and Eli started running for Senate, Olivia thought it was the greatest thing. Later on she realized that he would never have time for his family, and the world of politics was a nasty world, you gotta know how to play the game.

The person that suffered the most was Maya, Olivia's mom. She missed her husband, and would have to plaster a fake smile at times, when she wanted to call these people out. Olivia had witnessed all of it, being a daughter of an elite Senator was not easy. Sure, people might think that she grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth, but Olivia worked her butt off for everything that she earned. When she turned 16 she got a job and worked just like any other teenager would.

As Fitz walked into the office he could see that Steven was pissed at him and avoiding him like the plague. He had no sleep last night and the look on Olivia's face as he told her he won't learn how to get over his demons was one he never wanted to see again. Then Fitz told himself he was doing the right thing and went straight to his office. It still hasn't set in that Olivia no longer wanted anything to do with him, but Fitz was sure once it hits, it's going to be hard.

Fitz realized that Olivia and Abby weren't at work today and wanted to ask Steven if Olivia was okay, but decided against it. As the day went by the only things that were on Fitz's mind were Olivia and what she said last night.

" I can't fight for someone who doesn't want to be fought for…" kept playing inside his head. Realizing that it was already 8pm Fitz sighed and went home.

Abby took care of Olivia the whole day, from feeding her to forcing her to get a shower. The next day was the same routine. On the third day Abby went back to work, but Olivia still was in bed. After a week Abby realized that she needed to do something about Olivia moping around. So after work Abby went to get a bag of ice and headed over to Olivia's apartment. Once she got there as usual Olivia was wrapped up in blanket in her bed. Abby understood that she was heartbroken, but to stop everything in our life to get over a man was where she drew the line.

Abby poured the bag of ice in the bucket and headed into her bedroom. Abby dumped some of the ice onto Olivia.

" ABBY WHAT THE HELL?"

" YOU NEED TO GET UP OF THIS BED AND START BEING THE OLIVIA POPE I COME TO KNOW AND LOVE!"

" ABBY LET ME BE!" Abby mentioned that if Olivia went back to bed that she was going to pour the rest of the ice onto Olivia.

" Okay, okay calm down!" Olivia surrendered.

" Liv, I get that you are broken hearted, but GIRL! No man is worth crying over! He certainly won't change nor fight for you, so it's time for you to start being the Olivia Pope again!"

" It's not that simple Abs…"

" Yes, it is! You think you are the only one who is getting through a heartbreak? News flash Liv we all go through heartbreak, but it's how you bounce back from it! Don't let him win by being like this. YOU ARE OLIVIA POPE! You went to Stanford and Harvard, a road scholar, and graduated with a Suma Cumladai!

Olivia Pope, doesn't dwell on defeat, but it's she comes back from it is why people are so impressed by her. That Olivia should not be taken away just because of a man, not even the mighty Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third!"

" Wow…..Abs do I ever tell you how much I love you?" Olivia was amazed that her best friend cared so much about her.

" Liv, we want a man in our lives, we do not need one. Just like you don't need Fitz to survive! GO OUT HAVE FUN AND LIVE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST LIV! AT THE END LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO BE MOPING AROUND!" Abby said in passion.

" Thank you Abs, I need that…. You are my person" Olivia smiled.

" There's that beautiful smile I wanted to see! And you Olivia Carolyn are my person too!" Abby smiled. The next day Olivia returned to work and she felt like a new woman. The realization that running into Fitz entered her mind, but Olivia reminded herself of one step at a time. Abby had told the office that Olivia was sick and they were showering her with questions.

Olivia never missed a day of work since she started at 'Beene and Nichols'. Fitz had noticed Olivia as soon as she entered the office and man was she beautiful. The past week he'd missed her. Fitz wondered how she was, what was happening, but most of all he just wanted to hear her voice and see her beautiful face. Olivia avoided Fitz as much as possible and he knew it. He wanted to come up with a reason just to go see her.

There is a company fundraiser coming up next month, it attracts big investors and clients the profits went to local charities. It was usually out in the park for the day event and since DC was beautiful in the spring especially. In the afternoon there was a ball. The fundraiser would do just fine. Fitz knocked on Olivia's door.

" Livvie…."

" What?"

" Um… I was wondering… um.."

" Yes?" Olivia said in a bored tone. Fitz was not expecting this cold and uninterested demeanor from Olivia and it killed him.

Gone was his Livvie, who always paid attention to him and what he had to say. Gone was the woman who cared about him, now she's just a shell. Fitz took all of the blame for it.

" I..um… was wondering if you were coming...to the Fundraiser next month….?" Fitz rubbed the back of his neck.

" Well….I work here don't I?"

" Well, yes but I wasn't sure…" Olivia sighed.

" Yes, I will be there…. Sorry if I'm being rude, but like I said before I don't want to be friend, I don't want to be anything with you Fitz!"

" Livvie…."

" NO! NO, YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! IT'S OLIVIA OR LIV! You can show yourself out of my office Fitz, I have A LOT of work to catch up on…." Olivia said looking down to her paperwork.

A month has passed since the conversation that Fitz and Olivia had on her office. Olivia went on dates with men, including Will , but she always found herself comparing them to Fitz. During the month, Olivia kept her distance from Fitz and treating him in a professional aspect. Fitz was in agony, Olivia looked like she did not even care who he was or how he was anymore. Not to mention how he missed her like crazy. He wanted the Olivia he could laugh with, rent to, listen to his problems, but most of all the one that loved him. It upset him that Olivia went out with other men, it made Fitz sick to his stomach. The thoughts of another man touching Olivia, making her laugh and happy made Fitz crazy with jealousy.

Things were hectic around the firm because of the big fund raiser, but it was also a fun process. Olivia, Abby, Steven, and several other people in the firm would be participating in a charity volleyball game. Olivia was a star volleyball player and took Stanford to 4 straight volleyball D1 championship and won them all. Their responsibilities kept Olivia busy and kept her mind of Fitz, but there was no doubt she missed him.

Today was the day of the fundraiser, once arriving with Abby and Steven Olivia automatically went to help her coworkers. Olivia did notice that Abby looked extra happy today and was bound to find out. Once it was time for the Volleyball match, Olivia and her teammates went down to the court, since their main tent was on the hill.

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT PEOPLE OF DC! WHAT'S GOOD!?" Marcus a promising paralegal for the firm who was the DJ said over the mic. Everyone cheered.

" MISS POPE FRONT AND CENTER PLEASE!" The commotion had caught Fitz attention and he look down from the hill. Him and all of the older lawyers were all in the tent. Marcus steps aside from his DJ table and goes over to Olivia who is at the center of the Volleyball court.

" Now, Live we are going to play guess this song okay?" Marcus smiled. Olivia gave him an odd look and nodded.

The first song was ' See you again by Wiz Khalifa' then Olivia guessed the second was ' Coming home by Diddy', the third song was ' America by imagine dragons', the fourth sing was ' XO by Beyonce.' The fifth and last song brought tears to her eyes. It was ' Hero by Enrique Iglesias'. Then she heard someone one yelling " OLIVIA!" When Olivia turned around, she instantly fell to her knees. ' Hero' was their song, and it was special to both of them.

It was her childhood, teenage years, and even college years best friend Sully Saint James. Sully joined the Marines after undergrad and his last deployment was three years long, but it has been five years. Then Olivia started running towards Sully. Once she reached him she instantly wrapped herself around Sully. This was her absolute best friend, he's been through it all with her. Everyone knew that if Sully hadn't the Marines they would have started a relationship.

Olivia cried into Sully's shoulder for a while and so did Sully. It was so good seeing his best friend again. Once Olivia was able to retain her thought process she started speaking.

" SULLY SAINT JAMES, IF YOU DISAPPEAR ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Sully put Olivia down and took her into his arms.

" Well, missy you don't have to because I've been given a job in the Pentagon, so plan on me sticking around!" Sully smiled and Olivia leaped for joy.

Moments later Abby came up to Olivia and Sully with a smirk.

" YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU?!" Olivia swatted Abby's arm.

" Hey, don't hurt Abby I asked her to keep it a secret because I wanted to be a surprise."

" This is soooo going on military homecomings!" Abby exclaimed. The group continued their conversation.

Meanwhile to say Fitz was enraged with jealousy was an understatement. So many questions flew to his head like " How was this guy? Why did Olivia have that response to him? Is that her boyfriend? Had she lied to him all along?" No longer able to stand Olivia laughing with another man and happy, Fitz made a stupid excuse and left. Plus he had to get ready for the evening event anyway.

Olivia and her team needed one more player so they asked Sully. He was a U.S Olympian for the Volleyball team, so there was a big advantage on Olivia's team. After crushing the other team, Olivia asked Sully if he would be her date to the ball and he agreed. A few hours have passed and Olivia was ready for the ball. She was wearing Oscar de la Renta's bejewelled gown, and Sully was in his dress blues. When they arrived at the ball people's turned their heads and looked at the beautiful pair. From the bar Fitz could see Olivia and whatever his name was entered.

Fitz was a man full of regrets. The whole night he watched as the two dance, laugh, whisper things into each other's ears, and just be oblivious to everyone around. Finally there was a breaking point, when Sully bent down and placed his lips on Olivia. Soonly after Olivia left the room and Fitz followed her. Once he got a hold of her Fitz pulled Olivia into a room.

" OLIVIA WHAT WAS THAT?"

" EXCUSE ME?"

" YOU WHORING AROUND WITH GOD KNOWS WHO!"

" Okay Fitz, you don't get to call me a whore! When I met you, I thought I had found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I WAS DONE. So all of the men, and all of the bars, and all of the obvious daddy issues, who cared? BECAUSE I WAS DONE!

You can't commit and so it forced me to let you go. You choose you, and not me. I am trying to glue myself back up together. I will make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. YOU. DON'T. GET. TO . CALL. ME . A . WHORE!"

A/N: There you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed this update! REVIEWS! Oh btw Sully is straight in this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

5 YEARS LATER

" Livvie…..?" Fitz asked in a surprised voice. He havn't seen her since the day she left with Sully for Naples, Italy. Olivia laughed nervously as she approached Fitz.

" What are you doing back here in D.C? Last time I heard you were in Naples, Italy." Fitz wanting to know if she is back for good. When Olivia told him that she was going with Sully, his whole world crashed. It was one thing not being able to be with the love of your life because you screwed it up, but to have her out of your life was hell.

FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO

It has been a year since Sully and Olivia have been together and it was slowly eating Fitz alive. To always see them together in public, in the office, and social media killed Fitz. By the time he realized that Olivia was the one it was too late. Sully had asked her to be his girlfriend a week after the fundraiser and from then on their relationship took off. It seems as of Olivia forgot all about Fitz and was completely over him. That's what hurt him the most is that she just carried on like he was a non factor.

There were plenty of cases that they had to work together and those were the hardest. Being so close but yet so far. Ironically today have been the Fundraiser and yet again Fitz had to watch Olivia laughing, smiling, and happy with another man. Fitz ordered another scotch watching Olivia and Sully. Just when he couldn't take it watching them anymore, Sully does something that knocks the wind out of Fitz's lungs.

The music stopped and everyone gasped. Sully got down to one knee and pulled out a ring. Olivia hands flew up to her mouth and tears flooded out. Fitz silently hoped that she would turn him down but that would be in another world. As Olivia accepted the proposal Fitz felt tears dripping down his face. That could have been him but he fucked it up. After everyone at the ball congratulated the happy couple Fitz was slightly intoxicated. He watched as Olivia made her way out of the ball room and followed her.

Olivia felt Fitz's eyes on her the whole night and knew that Fitz was the person who was behind her as she attempted to make it to the bathroom. Fitz caught up to her and pulled Olivia into a random room. He looked into her beautiful eyes and attacked her lips. One thing led to another and Fitz entered Olivia from behind. He pounded into her like there's no tomorrow. Olivia was moaning like crazy, no one was able to give her pleasure like Fitz does. He flipped her over again and quickly entered her from the front.

They missed each other. No matter what Olivia tries to tell herself she still loved and missed Fitz. There was a void that she couldn't fill. She loved Sully, but Fitz was the love of her life. Then she remembered all of his words and it stopped the thought of them ever being together. He couldn't change for her and she deserved better. Sully was the smart choice. After they were done, Fitz and Olivia both dressed themselves quietly. Then Fitz spoke up.

" I made a mistake…"

" We both did it won't happen again!" Olivia answered.

" I was talking about letting you go….." Fitz said as tears started to form in his eyes.

" That wasn't a mistake, that showed me who you really are! We are done...I may not be able to control myself around you, but that does not mean I want you! WE ARE DONE!"

" Livvie…" Olivia can tell her words really hurt him, but this was the only way of protecting her heart.

" I'm moving Fitz…"

" YOUR WHAT?"

" Sully is being reassigned to Naples, Italy and I'm going with him…"

" Livvie, please no just hear me out….."

" No, Fitz I made my choice I'm done….."

Fitz sighed in defeat.

" Before you go can I just have one minute, just one minute to have this last memory of you….." Olivia was quiet for a while then she nodded. In that minute they stared into each other's eyes for the last time. There was no Olivia leaving, no Sully, and just them. When the minute was just Fitz kissed Olivia's temple and walked out with a broken heart. Within a month Olivia was out of his life.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Hi, Fitz….I am...just dropping off some paperwork, I start at the firm next week... "

" WOW, that's great! Did Sully get reassigned here?"

" Ummm..no he passed away about a year ago…." Olivia hid her face because she didn't want Fitz to see her cry.

" I am so sorry Livvie….May I ask what happened?"

" He was sent to do some damage control at one of the bases in Afghanistan and their car was hit in an ambush…."

Fitz acted on instinct and took Olivia into his arms and she cried. Though Sully might not have been the love of her life, she still loved him and he was a damn good husband.

" I'm sorry Livvie, I shouldn't have...um…." Fitz let go of Olivia and rubbed his neck.

" No, it's okay….." Just when Fitz was about to say something he heard a little voice.

" MONEY, MONEY, ME DOOON!" A little boy tugged Olivia's coat. He had thr4 bluest eyes, a little lighter skin than Olivia, and had dirty blond colored hair.

" Okay, buddy Mommy is talking to someone be polite." Olivia disciplined her son.

" Sorry mommy…"

" It's okay buddy you know next time right?"

" Yes, money!" The little boy smiled. Then Olivia remembered Fitz was there.

" Sorry Fitz…." Olivia scooped her son up and kissed on the temple.

" Fitz, this is Teddy my son….. Teddy bear this is Fitz an old friend of mine." Olivia smiled at her son.

Teddy who was usually people shy because of his speech impairment but he instantly shot his head up and smiled at Fitz. A smile that melted Fitz's heart. He don't know why but Fitz felt a pull to this little beautiful boy in front of him.

" Ni to greet tu Fiiii…." Fitz laughed at Teddy's cut words and said

" Nice to meet you too Teddy…."

" Can you say meet for me bud?" Olivia cooed?  
" Greet!" Teddy shouted.

" It's okay bud we'll work on it later." Olivia smiled at her son.

" Do you have time to get some coffee?" Fitz instantly asked not wanting to part with Olivia and her son yet.

" TOFFEE!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

" No, no no coffee for you Mister, and yes we would love it Fitz…." Olivia smiled at Fitz and they headed out of the law firm.

A/N: There you have it guys, this is the 2nd last chapter of this long one-sho. Thoughts? Isn't Teddy adorable? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Chapter 4

" So how've you been Livvie?" Fitz asked as he Olivia and Teddy sat down at their table after getting their coffee. Olivia got Teddy an orange because it was his favorite, ironic how it was Fitz's favorite too.

" It's been crazy lately with the move and working on Teddy's speech…" Olivia answered while feeling really nervous.

" What made you move back here?" Fitz was dying to know why she came back? Did she miss him as much as he missed her?

He has gone and got professional help for his trust issues and how to be in a relationship. Fitz had tried to date a couple of women but they weren't Livvie. But now she's here and there was no way in hell he was going to let her go. Plus he was quite taken by Teddy he was such a fun kid to be around. Sully must have been really proud of him, besides the heavy speech impairment he was one of the brightest kids he have ever encountered. The whole ride there he and Teddy sort of formed a bond and now he was on Fitz's lap.

" Well I miss everyone and especially Abby, and it didn't feel like home in Naples when Sully passed….."

" I am soo sorry for your loss again…...Sully was a great man and I'm sure he was a great father…."

" He was the best…..God he loved Teddy so much Fitz, he was so proud and patient with Teddy. Sometimes he was more patient with working with Teddy…..

Ever since his passing Teddy's been more closed off, but guess it wasn't the case today as my little angel is already on your lap!" Olivia smiled.

" MONEY, MONEY DURANGO DUICE!" Teddy yelled in excitement.

" Yes, I see that bud! Can you Orange Juice?" Olivia said it slowly Teddy can grasp the concept.

" Orange JUICE!" Teddy gave it his best.

" Yay, Teddy!" Olivia cheered.

" Livvie can I try to umm help him…?" Fitz asked in a nervous tone, he didn't want to over step.

" Sure, Fitz." Olivia smiled at Fitz. A smile that made his heart beat twice as hard.

" Okay, buddy can you say Orr?" Fitz smiled at Teddy.

" Orr.." Teddy responded excitedly.

" Range…."

" Rangee…" Teddy repeated.

" Ja…"

" Jar!" Teddy smiled.

" Oose…"

" OOOOSEE!" Teddy bounced up and down of excitement.

" Okay now here comes the challenging party buddy, but I'm confident you will do just fine! Let's put it together Orranngee Jaoosee…." Fitz said it very slowly. Teddy paused for a minute.

" ORANNGEE JAOOSE! ORRANGE JAOOSE! MONEY, MONEY ORRAANGE JAOOSE!" Teddy yelled in excitement.

" Oh, sweetheart I am so proud of you!" Olivia said as she wiped her tears away. She was absolutely blown away by how patient with Teddy, and how Fitz was able to help him pronounce orange juice just like that. She's been trying for months now to get him to say that. Teddy walked over to his mom and he gave her a big hug. Fitz was taken by this moment and he promised himself that day that he would do anything and everything for these two.

After the long embrace Teddy headed back to Fitz to sit on his lap. Fitz was surprised by how comfortable teddy was with him, and it made him very content that the boy took a liking to him.

" TANK DU FIII!" Teddy yelled to Fitz.

" Anytime buddy." Fitz smiled. Then Fitz observed Teddy, his eyes were probably the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The adorable curly dirty blond hair made him the most adorable little boy he's seen. Teddy James was definitely going to be a ladies man when he grows up. The rest of the the time in the coffee were filled with laughter and Fitz teaching Teddy to properly pronounce new words to his best abilities.

When the time came for Fitz to head back to work, they walked back together since Olivia's car was parked at the office and Teddy was sleeping on Fitz. The three of them looked like a family and people who noticed thought they were the cutest family ever. They arrived in the parking lot and Fitz helped Teddy into his car seat and Olivia closed the door.

" Thank you so much for today Fitz…...This is the happiest he's been since Sully's passing….Thank you, thank you for bringing my son back to me Fitz…." Olivia hugged Fitz hard. Fitz instantly took Olivia into his arms and they stood like that for a while.

" Livvie, I know this might be too soon, but would you and Teddy like to come to dinner at my house on Sunday?" Fitz got nervous when Olivia was quiet for a while.

" Yes, Fitz Teddy and would love to…." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz on the cheeks and got into the car. Fitz waved her goodbye and headed up to his office. When he got there Steven was waiting for him.

" I'm guessing by that look you have seen Olivia?" Steven smirked.

" How can you tell?" Fitz asked in shock.

" Well, this is the first time in five years you've really smiled, and your posture man!" Steven jumped up in excitement. Steven was so glad the the dullness in Fitz's eyes were gone and the brightness. When Olivia left with Sully, Fitz was a mess and it took him a while to get back to somewhat normal.

Steven was proud of Fitz for getting professional help and to quit drinking so much. Fitz almost lost his job because he consumed so much scotch. Steven would have to go get Fitz at his house and clean him up to get ready for court. It wasn't until Fitz had a convention he realized that what he was doing was self destructing. So Fitz checked into a rehab center and got help. Now with Olivia back Steven knew Fitz was going to his best to keep her in his life.

" All I have to this time is you better work your ass off to keep her in your life and do not ever let her go like you did!" Steven advised Fitz.

" Trust me man I am never letting her go!" Fitz smiled.

" Be extra careful this time Fitz, not only it's Olivia, but there's her son….."

" I know and I already love the boy already. You have my word that I will take absolute good care of them!" Fitz and Steven their handshake and Steven left his office.

Before they knew it was Sunday and Fitz had told Olivia to come by his house by 7pm. Olivia was running late because Teddy fell down the steps that leads to his playroom from the kitchen. His lip got busted and Olivia's heart broke to hear him cry like that. She gave him his favorite snack, which was apples and caramel. Olivia had on skinny jeans, a white V-neck, a leather jacket, and a nice heeled boots. Teddy was all in style. He had on jeans which was rolled up to his ankle, boat shoes, and a grey V-neck.

Olivia guilty concious was killing her and she didn't know where she and Fitz were right now, so this secret she's got to reveal to him was extremely hard. They arrived at Fitz's penthouse and he was there to greet the mother and son. When Teddy saw Fitz he instantly got excited and ran to Fitz.

" FIEE, FIEEE! Hayo Fieeee!" Teddy said to Fitz who swooped Teddy into his arms. Teddy was giggling like crazy.

" Livvie, you look beautiful as usual!" Fitz went over and kissed Olivia on the cheeks. Fitz prepared roast beef, mashed potatoes, and salad. All throughout dinner the three of them had so much fun. When the dinner was finished, Teddy wanted to watch a movie so they settled for Lilo and Stitch because Teddy is obsessed with Stitch. During the movie Teddy was in the middle of the two, but Fitz reached over and put an arm around Olivia.

When Teddy fell asleep Olivia couldn't hold it in anymore.

" Fitz…" Tears started coming down her face.

" What is it Livvie?" Fitz asked concerned.

" Teddy…..he's yours…"

A/N: Sorry guys I lied. There might be 1 or 2 more chapters. How do you think Fitz will react to this? REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, guys first of all I'd like to thank all of you for the amazing reviews. I do have to warn you my spell check on my Mac does not work, even on google docs, I do not know why! I will be getting a new laptop soon, hopefully lol. I am not forcing you to read any of my fanfics, but I do ask if you read it, please respect me and what I write on here. I am open to criticism, but don't be rude about it. My family and friends ALL have JOBS, SPORTS, SHIT TON OF HOMEWORK TO COMPLETE, and they do not have time to proofread my writings. Plus some of them do not feel comfortable reading fanfics. I try to proof read it but it's all mushed together lol. SO WARNING BEFORE YOU READ THIS FANFIC, IT MAY CONTAIN SOME SPELLING ERRORS! Also Teddy has a speech impairment so I am writing how he would speak….. which means some words aren't spelled correctly. I feel really discouraged right now, maybe I should just stop writing and do something else? If my writing is that bad, why should I put people though it? It just hurts, but it's whatever….Thanks for reading my ranting lol.

" He's what?" Fitz asked in pure shock.

" He's your son Fitz….." Olivia said with tears running down her face.

" What? AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" Fitz boomed, only to realize that Teddy was asleep right in his lap and now have woken up.

" Wa wong money?" Teddy asked in a sleepy tone.

" We should get going….." Olivia rubbed her neck nervously. She wasn't surprised that Fitz would react like this.

" No, my son can sleep in a spare room, and you are going to explain to me why you didn't tell me Teddy was mine!" Fitz raised his voice. Teddy got a little scared and moved to his mom.

" I scarr money…." Teddy hid his face in Olivia's chest, he didn't like how Fitz was yelling. Fitz realized that he just scared his son and instantly calmed down.

" Hey….buddy I sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice…." Fitz touched his son's shoulder.

Teddy lifted his head and looked at Fitz.

" Me don't like den tu yell Fii…." Teddy said softly. Fitz was ready to break down in tears right there, he really scared his son.

" I'm sorry bud, can you forgive me?" Fitz held out his arms. Teddy was silent at first then he plastered a big smile on his face and went into Fitz's arms.

" Livvie, please stay we have A LOT to talk about. Let's put Teddy to bed and we'll talk." Fitz pleaded.

Fitz carried Teddy to the spare bedroom. Olivia then took him into the bathroom and took off his jeans so he can sleep comfortably. Teddy hopped onto the bed and snuggled in under the blanket. Olivia tucked him in and pulled out her phone to read a poem to him. One thing about Teddy is that he loved poems so Olivia read a different one every night. By the end of the poem, Teddy was asleep. Fitz and Olivia both kissed their sons forehead and left the room to talk.

As soon as they got situated on the couch, Fitz spoke up.

" Why, Livvie? Why didn't you tell me! I had every right to know! I have missed four years of my sons life and had another man raise him!"

" Fitz, I am sorry, but you gave me no choice. You didn't want to be in a relationship and I wanted to be wanted by someone, not a person who just wants to have sex Fitz. I loved you so much, and I still do!

Sully loved Teddy like he was his own! Sully loved me unconditionally, and though he was not the love of my life I loved him as well. Our life was so good, so Teddy was in good hands. Plus I wanted Teddy to have both parents be together, none of the separated bullcrap. At the time you couldn't give that to us. I grew up with divorced parents Fitz, and let me tell you it's not fun like people portray it as. I didn't want that for Teddy.

FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO

Sully and Olivia finally have settled in Naples. It has been a month since they moved here and it was going great. It was a beautiful place to be. Sully was promoted to Colonel. Olivia have been having strange eating habits and throwing up a lot and honestly Sully was worried. Olivia came out of the bathroom with tears.

" Sully, I'm pregnant…."

" OH MY GOD BABY, THAT'S AMAZING!" Sully picked Olivia up and spun her around.

" Sully, I don't think it's yours….." Olivia spoke quietly.

" What do you mean….?"

" Sully, you and I haven't been having sex lately, and we had sex 3 weeks before you proposed to me…...On the night you proposed to me Fitz and I had sex…." Olivia hung her head in shame.

" What….? You're kidding right? Please tell me you are kidding me…" Sully asked in disbelief.

" I am sorry….It was spur of the moment I would never do that again….Sully please…."

" Livia, I just need a moment….I'm going to head to work and I'll see you later…" Sully left abruptly. Olivia sank to the floor and cried. Sully came home late at night and Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for him.

" Livia…." Sully rubbed her arms. Olivia instantly shot up from sleeping and wrapped her arms around Sully.

" Liva, I am sorry for leaving like that but I needed to clear my head. I love you period. And where there is love there is forgiveness. There is nothing you can do I won't forgive. Just promise me that you won't do it again. As for our unborn baby, I don't care if it's biologically mine or not…...I will raise it like my own. I already the child inside your womb and I can't wait to be a dad…..I promise you Livia I will be the best father and husband for you both!" Olivia grabbed Sully's neck and kissed him passionately.

END OF FLASHBACK

" You still should have told me Liv! My son won't even call me dad, it's Fitz to him!" Fitz hissed. He didn't know how to feel.

" I'm sorry, please forgive me…." Olivia pleaded.

" I can't right now…..This is a lot! HE'S MY SON LIVVIE! I should have know from the blue eyes, to his dirty blonde hair. I had curly blonde hair when I was younger…."

" Fitz…."

" No, Livvie I can't right now…..I am going to bed and I'll get you some clothes to change into…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, guys first of all let me just begin by saying WOW! The amount of people who left amazing reviews encouraging me to continue on his amazing. Thank you for all of your support and without further due here is another chapter.

Olivia tossed and turned that night. She was moving so much she woke up Teddy for a little bit.

" Waa da maat money?" Teddy asked while rubbing his eyes asking his mom the question in a sleepy voice. He can always tell when something is bothering his mom. Teddy became really protective of his mom after Sully's death.

" Nothing baby, mommy just got lot on her mind…." Olivia smiles and kisses Teddy on the nose.

Teddy giggles and closes his eyes again. Meanwhile Fitz couldn't sleep either. He has a son. Now thinking about it Teddy looked exactly like he goes, but his son was just a little darker than him. Four years he's missed of Teddy's life and that stops today. A tear escaped Fitz's eyes when he thought about all of the milestones of Teddy's life that he missed. Like his first words, first time walking, and first birthday. Fitz was so mad at Olivia. How could she do this to him?

Let another man raise his son. Fitz knew he wasn't the best person 5 years ago, but if she told him then he would have tried to be a better person and work things out. Now he just didn't know. She hurt him so much, that was his son and he knew little about him. Hell Teddy calls him Fitz not dad. That just hurt him like hell, and he will address that with Olivia because he was proud to be the father of Theodor soon to be Grant.

When morning came Olivia and Teddy were already up and ready to go and waiting for Fitz to wake up. When Fitz came out of his bedroom Teddy rushed to him.

" MOREING FII!" Teddy jumped up to his arms.

" Morning, son!" Fitz kissed Teddy on the cheeks.

" Siwee Fii, me not you sa!" Teddy laughed. That hurt Fitz, Teddy had no clue he was Fitz's son. Seeing how Fitz reacted Olivia felt sympathetic. If she was in Fitz's situation she would be totally crushed also.

" Teddy, honey Fitz and I have something to tell you buddy…." Olivia give her son a small smile. Fitz led them to the couch.

" Sweet Peet…..Fitz is your father…" Olivia shed a tear looking at her son.

" Ba, me allrad have daeee money…." Teddy said in a confused tone.

" I am your daddy Teddy aren't you happy?" Fitz asked hurt, but he's forgetting that Teddy is a 4 year old, who was used to having Sully as a dad, and since he spent a lot of time plus the fact that Sully was the best father he could be, Teddy had a special bond with Sully.

Olivia interjected.

" You can have two daddies buddy…. Your first daddy loved you so much, but he's looking out for you from the place we talked about, right? Where good people go when they pass right? Now we have Fitz, he's also your dad and he can be your daddy too buddy…" Olivia smiled at her son.

" Me missee daeee, ba me hooppie dat Fii is daee du!" Teddy looked at Fitz studied him for a while, cupping his dad's face.

" Me luke lieee tu Fii…." Teddy smiled, making the observation that he looked like his new found dad.

" Can you call me daddy buddy?" Fitz asked with pleading eyes.

" Daeee!" Teddy squealed and kiss Fitz on the cheeks. With Teddy being glued to Fitz's side and Fitz also, Olivia decided to stay at Fitz's penthouse. Fitz was ignoring her and she knew it.

Once Teddy had gone to sleep, Fitz notioned that he wanted to talk.

" I want Teddy to have my last name soon, and the fact that I am his biological father in official documents!" Fitz demanded.

" Fitz, give it a little time…."

" NO, OLIVIA I WANT IT DONE ASAP! He is a GRANT not a JAMES, you can keep that name but I won't let my son keep that name!"

" Woah, woah first of all you need to check your damn attitude Fitz! Secondof all I am his mother, the soul guardian I have a huge say in this Fitz. Third of all I am just saying let us get settled first then we will worry about that! We just moved here! ITS AN ADJUSTMENT! You need to calm down!" Olivia was done being treated like shit. He hasn't changed much she observed. No matter how hard she tried not to be like her parents, she ended up just like them.

Now she knew for sure Teddy would be living with his parents separated.

" Olivia, I get that you just moved here but I want it done now! So help me God I will take you to court and I WILL WIN!"

" Is that a challenge?" Olivia was pissed now.

" No, it's a promise!" Fitz looked pretty determined. At the end Teddy's the one who will suffer at the end if they go to court so Olivia put up her white flag.

" Okay, Fitz I'll get right on it…" Olivia replied.

" We should set up a schedule when I have him…"

" Let him get adjusted to you first and then we'll talk about that okay, please don't fight me on this one…..Teddy needed A LOT of adjustment and we need to slowly eese him into his…..For his sake Fitz…." Fitz finally calmed down and nodded in agreement. Then it got awkward real fast.

Olivia understand he is hurt, but it gives him no excuse to be acting like that. Sometimes she regrets ever agreeing to be his friends with benefits. Then she remembers the good times and she sees why she fell in love with Fitz. They settled for a movie until Teddy woke up so Olivia and Teddy can head home. The atmosphere in the room was dense, a lot of tension, and just awkward. Finally after what seems like forever Olivia saw that it was time to wake Teddy up.

After Teddy was up and ready to go, Fitz came to say goodbye to his son.

" Bye, buddy I'll see you soon!" Fitz picked up his son and kissed him on the cheeks.

" Byeeee daeee!" Teddy hugged Fitz.

" My little man in style!" Fitz smiled proudly at his son.

" Me oder daee awewaay say, tu haa to dawest to dimpress!" Teddy smiled thinking about when his dad would help him with his clothes.

Fitz frowned a little, but he has to respect Sully for loving Teddy, and being a good dad. It didn't stop him from being jealous though. Olivia said a quick bye to Fitz and left with Teddy. When they left Fitz felt lonely, and empty. He wanted his son to be with him all the time. Fitz wanted Olivia with him too, but he was mad at her right now and very confused.

It has been a month since Olivia told Fitz he's the father of Teddy, and it has been difficult. When news broke that Teddy was actually Fitz's son, some of the military wives were very critical, but others were understanding. At work it was a little awkward at first, but now it's much better. Everyone in the office loved Teddy. He was their little man. Everyone loved his fashion also, he was probably one of the best dressed kids they've ever seen.

Teddy was basically a mini Fitz, they even dressed similar at times. Olivia knew how to dress her son. As for Teddy's arrangement Fitz had Teddy on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday's while Olivia had him for the rest of the week. She was really nervous in the beginning, but now she come to realize that Fitz was actually a really good dad and Teddy adored him. Fitz was starting to realize that this was taking a tole on Olivia. He remembered how Olivia's parents were and how she basically lived in her bookbag. Also there were some nights where Teddy was cranky and wanted his mom.

Fitz thought a lot about this and he has come to understand Olivia and why she had to make the decision she had. She was the love of his life he already lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again. At work Fitz observed that Olivia was thriving, but she was sad, and Fitz wanted her back. Steven already yelled at him for hurting Olivia. Fitz realized if he doesn't act upon this, he will lose her again and this time it might be permanent. Lord knows all of the guys at work already drool over her. It takes a lot for Fitz to not punch many of them, when he catches them talking about Olivia in the break room.

Then there was Olivia's intern who Fitz was most uncomfortable about. His name was Jake and that boy would always flirt with Olivia or joke around with Olivia and that pissed off Fitz so much. Something about that boy wasn't right, at times he would catch him watching Olivia like she was a piece of meat and he was the starving hyena. It was Friday night and Fitz couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to head to Olivia's apartment and profess his love to her. Fitz went and got flowers and headed to Olivia's apartment. It's about time they become a family, and Olivia to know how much he loves her. Fitz knows Olivia won't fly into his arms instantly, but this time he is willing to do whatever she wants him to do.

Near Olivia's apartment Fitz noticed a homeless man, and Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and put it in.

" May God bless you my friend…" the man smiled.

" Thank you sir…"

" Wow, nice flowers….."

" Thanks, I've been a terrible person to someone whom I love so much, and this is the beginning of me showering her with lots of flowers."

" Can I give you some advice…?" the homeless man asked.

" Don't give up on her…..No matter how hard she pushes you must fight for her. You only get one shot at life, live to the fullest my friend….I can tell the woman you are trying to get back his one heck of a woman….."

" Indeed she is….." Fitz smiled thinking of Olivia.

" Can I ask you a question now?" Fitz asked.

" Of course…"

" How did you get out here? I can get you a job if you'd like?"

" No, my friend I am happy just as I am. I used to be in the military, and I went through a lot of stuff…." the man smiled sadly.

" I can call my driver and have him drive you to a shelter?" Fitz offered.

" No, thanks my friend I am waiting for my bus." the man smiled.

" Okay, here's my card if you need assistance…" Fitz handed him a business card and another 40 dollars.

" You are a kind person, I can tell it's because of this woman… Thank you sir…." the man smiled. Then Fitz left the homeless man, he didn't know why but he felt like he knew him from somewhere. When Fitz reached Olivia's apartment building Fitz noticed a 50 dollar bill on the floor. Thinking how strange it was Fitz picked it up and gave it to the door man that was opening the door for him.

A/N: There ya have it ladies and gentleman lol! What do you think? Will Olivia give into Fitz easily. Thoughts on the homeless man? REVIEWS.


End file.
